


Eine Szene im Regen, ein Bunker auf einer Wanderstrecke und die Frage warum sich überhaupt jemals jemand auf den Wetterbericht verließ

by lesleytime



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: Der Titel verrät schon fast alles. Süß und Kurz.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eine Szene im Regen, ein Bunker auf einer Wanderstrecke und die Frage warum sich überhaupt jemals jemand auf den Wetterbericht verließ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessynight/gifts).



> Mein erster Vorstoß in dieses Fandom und das nur, weil es noch Teils des Adventskalenders für Jessynight ist. 
> 
> Ich habe dafür extra über die Geografie der Insel Oahu und Niederschlagsmengen im Februar recherchiert. Also wehe dir gefällt dieses kurze kleine Ding hier nicht. (Wirklich wehe, ich wäre sonst gewillt dir vielleicht noch mehr zu den Beiden zu schreiben. Zum Beispiel die Geschichte, wie Danno seinen Rückspiegel gesplittert hat. ;) )
> 
> Ich sollte vorher noch anmerken, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung über Five-0 habe, ich habe vielleicht mal ne Handvoll Folgen gesehen und basiere das ganze auf ner Charakterbeschreibung, die man mir extra geschrieben hat…
> 
> Und nu viel Spaß mit diesem wirklich kurzen, aber wie ich finde, ganz süßem Ding. (mit unglaublich abruptem Ende.:))

Eine Szene im Regen, ein Bunker auf einer Wanderstrecke und die Frage warum sich überhaupt jemals jemand auf den Wetterbericht verließ

Konnte man dem Wetterbericht trauen? Eigentlich eine interessante Frage, fast schon mit tiefgründigem Hintergrund. Man konnte sie philosophisch auslegen oder einfach nur so nebenbei mal diskutieren. Sie war ein toller Eisbrecher um mit jemanden ins Gespräch zu kommen oder einfach mal so einen Themenwechsel zu machen …

Man konnte sie sich natürlich auch selbst stellen und ein Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst führen. So richtig mit Flüchen, Knurren und Haare raufen. Am besten auch noch laut, sodass eventuelle Mithörer es auch vernehmen konnten …

“Kann man dem Wetterbericht trauen? Nein! Verdammt nochmal nein. Nicht in der Großstadt, nicht auf dem Festland und dann verdammt nochmal auch nicht hier!“ regte der Blonde sich auf, fuhr sich durch die klatschnassen Haare und versuchte nicht zu schmollen. Aber er war nun mal komplett nass, bis auf die Boxershorts und verfluchte gerade alles.  
Besonders den braunhaarigen Mann, der ihm seufzend gegenüber saß.

Auch dieser war nass bis auf die Haut, nahm es allerdings etwas lockerer. Immerhin war ein Regenguss hier nicht ganz so unerwartet ...und auch wenn er heute Morgen noch großkotzig gesagt hatte, dass das Wetter ausgezeichnet für ihr Vorhaben wäre und der Wetterbericht ihnen mal hold ist, so hätte er doch spätestens, nachdem der Blonde den Rückspiegel seines Camaros gesplittert hatte, es besser wissen müssen.  
Aber er hatte einfach so sehr auf einen schönen Tag gehofft, dass er blind für die Omen gewesen war …

“Ja okay, es war falsch sich auf den Wetterbericht zu verlassen, aber hörst du jetzt endlich mal mit dem Gemecker auf? Es ist nur ein bisschen Regen, es ist nicht mal sonderlich kalt und dieser Sturm wird auch nicht lange anhalten …“

Der Blonde knurrte, verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. “Ist das dein Ernst? Wir sitzen hier in einem verlassenen Bunker fest, draußen tobt eine biblische Sintflut und du bist genervt von meinem Gemecker?“ “Danno-“ “Nein. Nein, ich will nichts hören. Ausser vielleicht einer Entschuldigung.“  
Nun musste aber Steve mal knurren. “Entschuldigung? Wofür bitte? Dafür, dass ich dich rausgeholt habe und mit dir eine schöne Wanderung machen wollte? Ich habe extra eine Route für Touristen herausgesucht, damit das hier nicht so endet, weil ich dich kenne. Ich kann doch nichts fürs Wetter.“, brummte er, musterte den anderen Mann. Er konnte wirklich nichts fürs Wetter, hatte sich das alles so schön friedlich vorgestellt. Halt perfekt für den Anlass eben!  
“Außerdem tu nicht so.“, kam es nun eine Spur kälter von ihm. “Du hast dich genauso auf heute gefreut wie ich.“, klagte Steve und musterte Danny, der ihm gegenüber an der Wand gelehnt saß.

Dieser hatte sein übliches Outfit schließlich extra für heute zu Hause gelassen und sich mehr den Einheimischen angepasst. Eine lockere Jeans, ein weißes Hemd mit zartem Blümchenaufdruck-jetzt wo er sich das genau anschaute, erkannte Steve, dass er und Gracie es bei ihrem letzten Familienausflug für Danny ausgesucht hatten. Es war noch Brandneu- gerade mal eine Woche alt.  
Es stand ihm wirklich gut. Selbst so vom Regen durchtränkt.

Danny lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, seufzte. “Mag schon sein… Ja okay, ja. Ich habe mich gefreut aber Steve verdammt, ich bin klatschnass, wir sind nicht mal am Ziel angekommen und der Regen lässt nicht nach… Wir stecken hier fest, weil bei dem Regen ist der Boden so durchtränkt, dass wir fallen und uns jeden Knochen beim Sturz brechen könnten und- warum lachst du jetzt verdammt?“

Steve hatte wirklich erst leise angefangen zu lachen, wurde dann aber immer lauter. Er rollte amüsiert mit den Augen und setzte sich neben Danny, küsste ihn dabei auf die Stirn. “Nur du kannst dir jetzt um sowas Gedanken machen. Der Regen wird schon noch nachlassen und keine Angst, ich garantiere dir, dass ich dich sicher ans Ziel bringe und auch wieder heim, verstanden?“  
Der Blonde brummte, aber die sanften grünen Augen seines Gegenübers vertrieben seine schlechte Laune doch etwas.

“Hmpf. Ändert nichts daran, dass wir klatschnass sind und hier herumhocken müssen, ohne irgendwas zu tun oder zu lesen.” Steve grinste. “Seit wann beschwerst du dich über Langeweile? Wo ist deine Kreativität geblieben? Gegen die Nässe können wir nicht wirklich was tun, dafür ist die Luftfeuchtigkeit zu hoch, stimmt...aber uns wird doch wohl ein Zeitvertreib einfallen?”  
Danny schnaubte. “Nein. Nein, oh nein. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass das hier eine Touristenstrecke ist und- Steve!”, zischte er als Steve ihn einfach packte, sich ihn auf den Schoß setzte und in Seelenruhe, anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. “Bei dem Wetter? Ich denke nicht, dass da noch Touristen herumlaufen…Und wenn doch, haben sie halt was zu gucken. “, sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken, küsste dann Dannos zarten Hals und knabberte an der Haut.

Der Blonde wollte eigentlich nicht so schnell nachgeben, er hatte seinen Standpunkt zu der Sache doch schon gesagt, verdammt! Aber Steves Lippen waren wie immer sehr überzeugend und eigentlich hatte er ja recht …

Keine Touristen würden sich im Februar, in diesem Sturm, auf diese Wanderroute wagen.

Selbst nicht am Valentinstag.

So verrückt waren wirklich nur sie gewesen.


End file.
